Torn
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: AU, with Darth Vader dead the timeline has been disrupted, now someone else must bring balance to the force. but who? Based off the dark side ending to The Force Unleashed.
1. Intro

`Torn

This Fan-Fiction Is Based off the dark side ending for The Force Unleashed, this story is sort of in the veins of the Star Wars Infinites Titles, Centering around This:

With Darth Vader Dead, the timeline has been disrupted, but the prophecy hasen't been fulfilled, now someone Else Must bring balance to the force.

Once again, a WIP, so things may change. With the comments I've been getting about my chapters being too short I'm going to make them as long As I have to. Big Star Wras Fan, Loved Force Unleashed. As Yoda Said: "Do or do not, this is no try."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

"It Happened all so fast…" On board the Starship Executor Glean Malak aka Starkiller was

resting, or about as close to resting as his body could allow, No longer Human he whould never

again know rest, with blades for fingers and a hideous face concealed by a helmet that

resembled a Maladorian Helmet. Images washed over him further compounding the gilt he

already felt. "The Duel With Vader, The Destruction Of the Rouge Shadow, JUNO!!!"

[Break]

Snapping out of his trance instantly And Breaking into a sweat, or whould if he had skin, he deciding to

stroll around to keep his mind off of things but it didn't help much the memories were just too

painful. "5 years later and they are still as painful as the day it happened." "Sir, We're

approaching The Death Star." "Give Clearance.(I Hate This Place, It's Where my life ended.)"

"And Sir, The Emperor Wishes to meet with you Via Hologram." "Thanks."

[Break]

Turning left into the com. Room he bowed as the holographic figure of The emperor Winked into existence."

What is Thy Bidding, my master?" "There is something troubling you. What is it?" Seizing the chance

Starkiller unleashed his pint up aggression. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT

MYSELF WITHOUT BEING DISGUSTED!!!!! MY LIFE HAS BEEN MISABRLE SINCE THAT DAY!!!!!!!

I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Good, Good, Release your anger, utilize it, use it a weapon." "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

[Break]

Pulling out his lightsaber he destroyed the hologram projecter. "That made feel better." Apon exiting the chamber and headed to the

docking bay. "Good thing I found the blueprints to the Rouge Shadow and PROXY show my team could rebuild them ."

Starkiller went in the Rouge Shadow 2 and set a course for Koraban.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

"On Behalf of the Imperial Senate, I Demand To Know What happened To Senator Organa!"

Leia was in one of her moods on that cloudy day in front of the self-proclaimed emperor of the Galatic Empire:  
Plalpatine.

"I assure you, senator Organa is fine my darling."

Leia couldn't help but notice that as he said those words she detected that he was lying trough his teeth, but she decided to keep quiet about that for in recent months more and more senators who disapproved with the emperor's plans turned up disappearing shortly after.

"And What about Mon Montra, and Gulm Bell Iblis?"

"That is Quite Enough!"

His Temper suddenly flaring up, Leia Had a knack for getting under people's skin to get to the truth but the emperor wasn't so easy to crack.

Claming down just as quick the emperor spoke, "That is enough for today senator." She complied only for the sake of the argument and left.

On her way down she caught word of an assassin known only as Starkiller. As she exited she said to herself, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me, let's see if we can find out more about Mr. Starkiller."

Climbing inside the nearest taxi she told the driver to take her to 500 Republcia, a place she inherited from an unknown family member.

All the way home something nagged at her, like she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon…

Sorry for the Short chapter! This chapter was just to introduce Leia and set up for the events that ocucr later in the story...

Keep reading and reviewing and may the force be with you!


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

"It whould seem that Senator Leia Organa is sticking her nose into things that she shouldn't, time to teach her a lesson she won't forget."

Night had descended upon The Galatic Captial everyone had gone inside their quarters to prepare for what laid ahead for tomorrow. Except one. For in one man's mind sleep didn't fit into the overall plan… Palpatine.

"It's time to see how my apprentice has been doing."

Stepping into his office he punched in the passcode to access PROXY V.2…

Elsewhere…

"Master, I'm receiving a commutation from Emperor Palpatine."

"Patch it trough."

PROXY V.2 Then Suddenly changed into an exact version of Plapatine.

"What do you want now?" Starkiller spat out.

" I have a job for you, Senator Leia Organa has been snooping around in matters that don't concern her. I'd like you to set up a plan to throw her off the trail and get rid of any evidence that can be traced back to me."

"Why should I?"

Palpatine said with his voice full of venom, "I'm glad you asked."

Pulling out a small controller and pressing a button Starkiller began to feel electricity course trough him Causing him to feel intense pain and writhe uncontrollably. "Your will is strong, but not strong enough!" turning up the Amputate of the shock going trough his body he finally fell to the floor.

"ALIGHT! I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!"

"Excellent. I will await your report." Palpatine then cut the line and PROXY V.2 fell to the floor.

"Are you alight master?"

Starkiller's body managed to pool his strength together and was able to sit down in the co-pilot's chair.

" I'm fine Proxy, its just going to take awhile for the parts to start working again. Set a coarse for Alderaan, from there we can think up a plan of how to lure her there-"

But that was all he managed say before passing out from the pain of the shock.

Well, What do you think? Keep reading and reviewing and giveing comments on the story! Thanks!

May The Force Be With You!


	5. Chapter IV

Torn

Chapter III

As Starkiller pooled his strength back he began to formulate a plan on how to trap Princess Leia. "This won't be easy PROXY. We're not dealing with any ordinary senator here." "I understand master, but it is in my primary programming to assist you by any means possible." "That's why I rebuilt you PROXY, because you were my only friend aside from… Juno." Almost instantly, Starkiller's memories of Juno Eclipse began rushing back to him like a torrent that wouldn't stop but among the memories that came, what he remembered the most was the first and only time they kissed aboard the Death Star just as he as Galen was about to go and rescue the sentors from Palpatine. And just as sudden it was over. "I miss her PROXY. You may only be a machine but she was the most boutiful girl I'd ever met."

"Anyway, back to the mission at hand! PROXY, you will use your holographic projectors to take the form of former sentor Bail Organa to lure her out. Then I'll spring on her and knock her out. Simple." Where are we going to spring this trap of yours?" "Aldrarn, where else?"

Meanwhile

Leia was driving her speeder to the nearest spaceport when she began to think."It's funny, first Darth Vader disappears then this Starkiller guy shows up, it can't be accidental something's fishy here and I'm going to find out." Princess Leia was already on her way to her homeworld hoping she could get a rest from galactic politics and find a lead on the identity of Starkiller. "And what better place to start then my late-farther's place?" As she departed the speeder something was nagging her that if she left she might not be coming back, she shrugged it off and boarded regardless. As she flew to her home planet she had the feeling that someone or something was following her.

Arriving at the place Starkiller wasted no time in setting up the trap he and PROXY had concocted. "PROXY, have you wiped the flight logs from today?" "Yes Master and I've also erased our images from the security cameras, it's as if we were never here." "Excellent. I sense the princess approaching, now PROXY!" "Yes Master." Within seconds PROXY turned into an almost life-like version of Bail Organa. "Leia!" PROXY said in the voice of her late father. "Come here! Daddy's Home!" Leia, overjoyed with relief ran to her farther as if only a few days had past. "Father! I knew you weren't dead!" "Of coarse dear!" She hugged her dad and for a moment she was two years old again walking over to her dad for the first time. "Now PROXY!" Before she could react she felt something prick her neck. As she looked she knew it was a sedative dart but as she pulled it out her vision started to blur before going dark and felt nothing.

"Excellent job Master!" PROXY said. Starkiller walked forward towards the body of Leia. "Master?" "The Force is strong with this girl. She may become a great threat to the Empire should she realize her full power." He unsheathed his lightsaber and raised it above his head prepared to strike and end her existence once and for all… "Or…" he deactivated his lightsaber and put it away. "She could be a great asset." "PROXY, get on the ship we'll figure out what to do with her later."


	6. Chapter V

Torn Chapter IV

Leia Awoke In Darkness. Still feeling numb from the dart that incapacitated her she stumbled around before she finally got her bearings.

She noticed that her body had an odd knob shaped object on her chest, and it diddn't look like it was coming off anytime soon.

"Awake are we?" A voice said. "Where Are You?!" Leia Cryed in response. "Let's not do anything we're going to regret shall we?" The voice replyed.

The lights came on in a blinding flash temperately blinding her. When her vision cleared she was in a gray room with some small comforts such as a caf mechine, chair, and table. Then one of the walls in the room slid open to reveal Lord finally finished the upgrades to his systems he now resembled what Darth Vader had looked like during his brief time as the emperor's apprentice.

"Like the new look?" "It reminds me of my old master and what better way to both remember him and soil his reputation then to emulate his look?"

"Who are you?" Leia said.

"Why whould you want to know?" "what's it matter to you?"

"I at least want to my kidnapper is."

"Maybe later." As he said the words Leia could not but help but noticed the fact that he added a little sweetness in his voice. So maybe there is still good in him somewhere.

"Anyway, on to business. You have started to interfere with matters that do not concern you, but to tell you more is my master Darth Sidous."

A Mechanical Hologram projector came into the room on four spidery legs with a shimmering image of a cloaked man whose appearance looked like an old man despite the voice in which he spoke.

"Excellent work my apprentice, now leave us."

"As you wish master."

Soon after he departed he spoke again, "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

" Better question, who was that monster?"

"That "monster" is my apprentice, at least temperately."

"I mean, who is he?"

"My don't we have a lot of questions, let's just say you know him better then you may think."

"Now where am I?"

"An Imperial outpost in the Outer Rim. That's enough questions for now."

"Master, I've spotted a ship in the Tattowine system, scans indicate transmissions where beamed to the ship by an unidentifiable source."

"Vary well, take the passengers alive."

"Yes master."

"We will continue this another time."

And just like that the hologram faded out of existence.

"Starkiller!"

He turned around and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

"Fine since you are so interested but once I do, I must kill you."

He removed the helmet and showed his face to her. All Leia could do was stand and watch, she felt she just had the wind knocked out of her.

"It's you. Galen!"

"Yes, but that name no longer has any meaning for me."

"Now, to kill you..."


End file.
